kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrrhon
Pyrrhon (太陽神ラーズ Taiyō-shin Rāzu, "Sun God Rāzu") is the self-proclaimed Sun God, an eccentric character who sees himself as a champion of justice. Pyrrhon is one of the few deities not involved in the conflict among Palutena, Viridi, and Hades prior to the Aurum invasion because he is not highly regarded among gods. He is voiced by Troy Baker in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Characteristics Physical Appearance Pyrrhon appears as a muscular man whose entire body is engulfed in flames, with deep red skin and yellow markings running throughout. Standing at around 7'6" (228 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png), his hair is also made up of flames, and his bright green eyes match the green orb embedded in his forehead. Personality Pyrrhon is an over-the-top, boisterous man who is willing to go to great lengths to accomplish his goals. Despite how the other gods view him, he thinks highly of himself and has a strong sense of justice. He frequently refers to himself in the third-person language as part of his egotistical behavior. He is shown to be quite knowledgeable when it comes to the Aurum, as he is the one to inform Pit and the gods of what they are and what their purpose is. However, he also appears to have a severe lack of foresight, which is what ultimately leads to the Aurum Brain taking control of his body. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising When the Aurum invade their world, Pyrrhon holds off the first invasion fleet while Pit manages to take out the Aurum Core. After saving the unconscious Pit, Pyrrhon focuses his attention on the reinforcement fleet before attempting to help the angel eliminate the Aurum Generator by blasting it with fire, which actually backfires. Pyrrhon sees nothing to get in the way of reaching the Aurum Brain after overseeing the fleet's resulting destruction. As the storyline progressed, Pyrrhon exhibited a preternatural knowledge of the Aurum. It eventually becomes apparent that Pyrrhon had an ulterior motive in helping Pit: to take the power of the Aurum Brain in order to become a "Level Infinity Epic Super God... Plus!" and control the Aurum fleet to raise his rank as a deity. However, the Aurum Brain takes control of him instead and uses his powers to fight Pit. After Pit defeats him, Pyrrhon returns to his senses and sends out a huge pillar of fire that launches himself and the remaining Aurum back into space towards the other side of the galaxy. Idol Description Pyrrhon ''The self-proclaimed "Sun God" who is investigating—and entranced by—the wondrous and alien Aurum. Pyrrhon's massive ego seems inversely proportional to his intelligence, making his boasts of divine lineage a bit hard to swallow. Trophy Information A savior from the annals of history! A comic-book hero come to life on the big screen! ...No one can tell if Pyrrhon is serious when he introduces himself. A self-proclaimed sun god, his obsession with the Aurum must be part of Pyrrhon Creed Number 851: know the baddies! Quotes *''"Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!"'' - (Chapter 15) *''"Ah! So you're all together?! Good! Pyrrhon loves a party!"'' - Referring to Palutena and Viridi (Chapter 15) *''"Pyrrhon has a delivery, and the return address is 'justice.'"'' - (Chapter 15) * "Pyrrhon senses danger. And now... Pyrrhon sees it." - (Chapter 15) * "That's because I spend a lot of time on Divinipedia." - (Chapter 17) * "Do your thing, Pit. You know, your... shooting thing." - (Chapter 17) * "I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God... Plus!" - After Pyrrhon took over the Aurum Brain *''"HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm pulling the Aurum strings now!"'' - (Chapter 17) * "Pyrrhon Creed Number 427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a present. For me. To destroy you. It's Pyroblaster time!" - (Chapter 17) * "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your game, my friend, is SO OVER!" - If Pit loses all of the Centurions carrying the platform (Chapter 17) Gallery Pyrrhon's Portraits.png|Pyrrhon's portraits. Pyrrhonarcard.png|AR Card of Pyrrhon. Pyrrhonandpit.png|Official artwork of Pyrrhon and Pit. Pitandpyrrhonscreencap.png|Pyrrhon rescuing Pit in Chapter 15. Pyrrhonscreencap.png Pyrrhonscreencap2.png|Pyrrhon at the end of Chapter 16. Pyrrhonscreencap3.png|Pyrrhon's projection in Chapter 17. Trivia *Pyrrhon may be based on the Greek mythological figure Phaethon. Phaethon wished for his father, the Sun God, to prove his divine lineage to him, who in turn allowed Phaethon to drive the sun chariot for a day. However, Phaethon lost control of the horses that drew the chariot and, with the Earth in danger of being destroyed, was consequently struck down by Zeus. **Pyrrhon may also draw inspiration from Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, who he appears to take his Japanese name from. *Pyrrhon is one of four major characters in the story (excluding Pit) to not have their own version of a weapon, the others being Hades, Medusa, and Dyntos. *Pyrrhon shares his voice actor, Troy Baker, with Arlon. References de:Pyrion es:Pyrion Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Allies Category:Unaffiliated